Honey and Debussy
by EmilineVance
Summary: When Nepeta comes over to have dinner with Equius, she finds an empty house. But when she goes in search of him, will she find more than she bargained for?
1. Prologue

Heh. I do not even... I'm not sure why I wrote this, don't know why it only took an hour, and don't even know if it's a one-shot or a prieview right now (which is why it says not completed or whatever). But enjoy this derpy-ness. The song that is playing is Images Pour Orchestre by Debussy (look him up. He's cool.), hence the title.

Also, not EquiusxNepeta, if you were thinking that...I just didn't want to spoil it~ lol

* * *

><p>"Oh Equius~!"<p>

The muted sound of footsteps on carpet follows the green-blooded young teen across the living room and down the hallway of her moirail's house. The thunder of too-loud symphonic music fills the house. Nepeta could never figure out why her friend liked this horrible noise. It was coming through the vents as if they were loud speakers in a way that left her almost no way of knowing where the sound was coming from. She decided to try to find the muscular young man as quickly as possible.

"You're not in the kitchen like you said you would be...!", she shouts cheerfully from said room, as if this reminder would suddenly make him appear. On the phone yesterday he sounded normal (or as normal as one could expect him to be at least), but she has the sudden feeling that something is wrong now. From the looks of it, he had been in the kitchen sometime in the recent past. There are dirty dishes in the sink, flour and cookies all over the counter, and a puddle of honey on the floor in front of the sink. Geez... _What was he making...?_

As she walks down the hallway to Equius' bedroom, she steps in something sticky (cookie dough, it would seem) and realizes that the mess has been tracked almost all the way down the hall. _If I just follow this, surely I'll find him~_ As she puts her keen senses to work following the scent of unbaked cookies however, she notices something odd. Equius' house doesn't quite smell like Equius. But...his body spray and natural scent are so strong that it's masking almost everything else is the house.

_Oh, it goes into the bathroom... _She gingerly opens the door only to realize...that the trail leads away from the bathroom, too. But the huntress decides to look inside for clues anyway (because this is becoming quite an exciting mystery to her).

_Woooow..._ This room is a mess. A complete mess. Everything is broken; the bathtub, the sink, even the toilet, which was still leaking it's blue water onto the floor. And there's cookie dough, flour, and honey smeared all over the floor and the sink, almost as if someone had been rolling around in it. Nepeta knows that her moirail is odd...but this is a little _too_ weird, even for him. _Ah well, on with the hunt~_

She now follows the tracks and smell down the hallway, and then down the basement stairs into the roughly-cut caverns that are Equius' basement. This is where the music is coming from; it is coming to a crescendo, swelling bass and fluttering soprano rushing together to form an outright wall to her sensitive sense of hearing. _This is giving me a headache... 3=_ Nepeta paused and tilted her head trying to focus. _Ugh, is that an oboe? No wonder I can't hear anything...I've got to get him to turn this off!_

She opens the door to his robot workshop, hoping he'll be inside. He has been kinda stressed lately... But no. It was empty, save for some broken robot parts. What about the library? Hoofbeast art gallery? Subatomic particle reactor and conversion lab? No, no, and no! Now the frustrated young woman is starting to panic, she runs down the long hallway, flinging open doors, but to no avail. _Where is that horrible music coming from?! His ventilation system is way too good at carrying this..._

Of course. She was mad at herself for not thinking of this sooner. His private study. The one your could only get to by tilting the second hoofbeast painting from the right. She smiled to herself and hurried back to the art gallery. He had mentioned this place to her only once, only saying that it was the place he went to be alone and think. That must be where he is now.

She followed out the instructions she had remembered, reluctantly touching the painting to move it. At once, the room started shaking and a statue which had previously been sitting in the far corner disappeared from sight. Napeta went over to investigate, cautiously peeking into the newly-exposed hole in the floor. Beneath her now was another passage, smaller and dimmer than the one she was in now; it led off in it's twisting path toward the left. Her curiosity further led her to hop down, landing with a soft -thud- on the loose-dirt floor beneath her.

Her eyes pricked up (or they would have if she had any) and she looked around. Something about the sound was different now... She slowly realized that she could actually hear the music clearly now, not just some echo of it coming to her through the ducts in the walls and ceiling. She heard each note clearly and loudly...not that it mattered of course, because she still hated this music. However, she was glad to hear it now because it meant that she was getting closer.

She followed the tunnel until she came to an opening where the path flared and the ceiling soared. Now there was no dirt. This place looked even more modern than the first floor of his house.

_He has a secret underground lair, just like Catman~!_

Nepeta reached over a paw and flipped on a light switch, and one by one, the lights brightened the place. It was all so shiny and big that for a moment, she failed to see her friend.

"Equius~ I looked all over for you! Why are you down here? It's so dark and gloomy, even I can hardly see..."

"Oh, I... " Nepeta noticed that Equius looked quite nervous. He was sitting at a desk, sweating a lot more that he even normally does; his hair was tied back, his glasses were off, and he just did not look himself. She tilted her head and frowned as she realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt as well.

"Equius, what have you been doing? It better not have been doing what I'm thinking you have been doing. I thought we both agreed that you hurt your self and break too much when you do that. And you don't smell right..." She frowned and started to walk toward him. "What is going on?!"

"No. I must command that you stay right there. This is my personal business and I would respect if you would not fool around in it." He bit his lip and swore, looking very distracted. "...Please. Just this once, Nepeta"

"Weeeeell...It must be really important if you said please. But you know you can tell me anything, right~?" The muscular teen nodded curtly, his lips pursed tightly. "Okay then...well I'll come back later...th...en..." Just as she was turning to go, she recognized the scent, put the pieces together. That's why he smelled so weird...that why he was acting so different... That wasn't honey...it was blood! Sollux' blood!

Her face held at once shock, mortification, and glee. "Sollux...?! Are you here?"

Equius nodded, moved back a bit, and after a few moments, a pair of mismatched eyes looked at her from just over the edge of the desk.

"...Hi Nep."


	2. Chapter 1

Surprise, I actually did continue this cracky story! Cause guess what. I'm addicted to crack.

There are a lot of big paragraphs in this story, so it's a little more wordy that some of my other stuff has been, but I hope you like it anyway. Nothing naughty in this chapter, so it's still okay for all you little kiddies out there, but there will be yaoi later, so...you have ben warned. Don't like, don't read. You know, all that jazz.

Of course, I don't own this. But you know that.

Before you say anything, it has been alluded to multiple times that trolls have pretty much the same foods as us (or at least some of them), so don't complain about my pancakes. Or I will get Equius to trample your head. =]

Also, this might be made into a doujin later. Yeah. I can hear the squees now. Ugh...

Anyway, on with Chapter 1.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, what a horrid dream...<em> Equius sighed and sat up in his recuperacoon, reaching out to grab a towel off of his bedside table. As he dabbed at his face, he wondered why his mind had been giving him such vivid and frightening dreams as of late. He had had similar night-terrors every day this week and he was growing rather weary of them. This particular night, he had been reliving the scene of his death, and Nepeta's after it. He had hated lying there, helpless, while his moirail was murdered. For many nights after that event he had wondered why he had still been conscious after that, why he had not simply ceased to be after he died. It had taken him a while to realize that he could leave his motionless body, but even then he knew he could do nothing to save her. He shook his head to bring himself out of his reverie and stood to go to his bathroom, taking his customary clothing out of the chest of drawers before heading to the bathroom down the hall.

As he walked, his thoughts once again turned to his continued existence here. Perhaps it was by the design of some monstrous deity who simply wanted to torture him...maybe it was just his fate to live in this world of fragments forever, never really moving forward in his life, just constantly reliving his death in his sleep. Or maybe this was meant to be a blessing; to get to see some of his acquaintances again. He _was_ happy to see Nepeta again once he had found his place in these floating little worlds. They chatted online for a while before they decided to see each other again. But when they did, Equius found it hard to look the girl in the eyes. He still felt guilty for not having saved her. He knew in his heart that he could have saved himself (he was clearly stronger that Gamzee), but his deep belief in the hemospectrum and its order had cost him his own life and hers. Not to mention however many people the highblood had met since then... Equius was trying to work on his problems with the blood castes, but he was not having much luck. He desperately wanted to get over this for Nepeta's sake, but for all his trying, it was still proving difficult. Old habits die hard, after all (or so they say).

The blue-blooded troll sighed as he filled his bath, setting his clothing neatly on the counter. The fixtures in his bathroom sported quite a number of dents and cracks due to his STRENGHTH, but he was slowly learning to control it. He had to, if he desired to ever have a matesprite (or keep a good piece of furniture...). Though he knew the concept of such a romantic relationship was quite far-fetched for him, he still held out hope that he would someday fill his quadrants. For now, Nepeta was nice, but, as loath as he was to admit it, he was getting lonely in this bubble of his. He stripped off his night clothes and gingerly sank into the steaming water, letting his muscles relax.

Equius had been quite tense as of late and he was beginning to think that some time in his robot room would do him some good. _After this bath,_ he though, _I will go down and destroy some robots. Perhaps that will make me feel better._ As he scrubbed his arms, his stomach protested at that plan. _Some breakfast first though..._

When he was clean, he stretch out in the tub to relax for a moment, hands moving idly in the cooling water. He looked up and frowned as he heard the slight sound of footsteps in his front room and then a soft mechanical hum as the television was turned on. This had happened a few times before, so he wasn't really alarmed, mainly just annoyed. He stood and stepped out of the bathtub, drying himself off quickly before putting on his clothes, only managing to get on his underpants, shorts, and shirt in his haste. He heard the music from a familiar video game as he walked down the hallway.

"...What are you doing here?" (As if he really needed to ask...)

"Playing 2uper 2niper 3," came Sollux' monotone reply. He didn't look up from the screen and other than those four words, he did nothing to even acknowledge that Equius was there. The lowblooded troll said that he was getting bored with his own video games, so over the past month, he had started showing up in Equius' house to commandeer his gaming system and television. At fist Equius had thought this move quite bold, but Sollux really made no big deal about it and didn't seem to want to do anything besides play video games, so Equius simply allowed it. He kind of liked the other's company anyway. Sollux was silent and made no demands, even helping with dinner on one occasion.

Equius walked over to the kitchen and started to take out things for his breakfast. He wasn't a spectacular chef, but he usually could manage to cook for himself without burning anything... He looked up as he took a box of pancake mix out of the cabinet, turning to the living room with the box in his hand. "Ah...Sollux, would you like some breakfast? I am making pancakes and sausage."

"Yeah, sure." This time Sollux did turn around for a moment, but he quickly looked back towards the television. _I guess I will get no help from him today..._ As he went about mixing the pancakes, Equius glanced over at Sollux, frowning slightly at the back of his head. This troll was really starting to confuse him. Unfortunately, quite a few things confused him lately. Life in general was becoming hard to understand and he just didn't like that. Things had always been difficult for him, and now that he thought about it, the hemospectrum really just gave him a way to judge people without having to actually get to know them; quite simply, it made his life easier. He was really starting to re-think all of his opinions of his acquaintances though. Take Sollux for example. Yellow blood wasn't exactly good, but he acted a lot more dignified that most of the highbloods he knew. Same with Aradia and Tavros. Perhaps he had had it backwards the whole time...

He continued to think as the pancakes cooked, almost letting the first one burn because of his idleness. He quickly flipped it and went to get a plate to put them on. He made quite a few pancakes, but he ran out of batter a little sooner than he might have liked. _This will have to do._ He paid more attention to the sausage and it was quickly done and on another plate. He poured himself a glass of milk and juice for Sollux before taking all of the things to the table, managing it all quite well as he only cracked one glass. He walked towards the couch, waiting until Sollux was a a saving point in the game to very lightly tap his shoulder.

"Breakfast is ready if you would like to partake of some. I have already set the table and poured you a beverage."

The other troll nodded and paused the game before getting up to go to the table, walking with his eyes on the floor. He sat down as Equius did, looking a bit stiff in his chair. Equius raised an eyebrow a his friend's odd behavior but said nothing as they both helped themselves to the food. As they ate, Equius once again sank back into his thoughts, the rhythmic scrape and clatter of forks and knives on fine china - and the occasional soft thunk of a glass being set down - starting to lull him into a trance-like stupor. He didn't even realize that he had finished his breakfast before he heard Sollux snicker when he brought his empty fork to his mouth.

"Well, that wa2 undignified."

"Yeah, well..." In Equius' eagerness to come up with a quick response, he accidentally said something rather uncreative and very improper. "Screw you, _2ollux_." Sollux finally looked up from his pancakes, an incredulous look on his face.

"Um..." Equius could have sworn he saw a light blush on the other's cheeks before he shrugged and spoke a single word pretty cavalierly.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Buahaha, cliffhanger. And I know this chapter is kinda short, but I'm in college and I have other stuff to do. Sorry. = But I will work on this and hopefully have the next chapter up next week.

And this is the part where I ask to to review because I'm an attention whore and OMG ICANT GO ON WITHOUT PRAISE.

Srsly though.

And thanks again to WaterGoddessYuki for going over this and being my inspiration. Kinda. lol

Thanks for reading~

Lasciviously yours,

Emiline Vance


	3. Chapter 2

So...this chapter...it's rated M. If you are young and/or easily offended, I recomend that you not read this. Seriously.

Also...sorry this took a little longer than I expected. But still.

Aaand...as always, I do not own this. You should know that though.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Equius stared at the yellow-blooded troll across from him for a moment, eyes open wide in shock. No, he had certainly not been expecting that at all. He quickly reined in his composure, mouth open for just a second or two before he choked out a reply. "I beg your pardon?"<p>

"You heard me. I 2aid...fine. 2crew me." There was laughter behind Sollux's eyes as he looked at Equius; the highblood could almost hear him laughing in his mind. The smaller troll's lips quirked up in a hardly-noticeable smile as Equius' hands tightened on his cutlery and sweat beaded on his brow. It was as if Sollux liked watching him squirm, and Equius wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that.

Actually, after that statement, Equius wasn't exactly certain how he felt about the other troll at all. For one, he had surely never known Sollux to act so...mischievous. He was acting downright playful, in fact...it just didn't seem right. He also had never been spoken to like this, especially not from a low blood. He expression was one of amusement and defiance, but there was a tone of honesty and truthfulness to his voice that was certainly not lost on the blue blooded troll. He might have a hard time expressing his own feelings, but he certainly had no trouble sensing them in others.

With a clatter of his fork and a scowl on his face, Equius went back to his breakfast. However, he still contemplated his relationship with the troll sitting at the other side of his small dining room (as well as troll relationships in general). It really wasn't like him to be so meditative, but he really had quite a lot to think about as of late. His life was changing...for the better, he hoped. His thoughts turned to what a better life would mean to him; what exactly is happiness? (This is a concept that he thought about often, but it had eluded him as of yet.) He supposed that it could be having all of one's quadrants filled, but with no mother grub here, what was really the point of that anyway? The more he thought about this, the more he realized that he just didn't know. What is the point of a red or black relationship if not to propagate one's race? Equius had heard of the concept of physical pleasure, but it was really something quite foreign to him. He had just never seen the point. Could being so close to another really cause anything but the anxiety and discomfort he was used to? Of course, he had been close to Nepeta, but certainly not like..._that. _He could never see himself being physically involved with his moirail - it would simply be too complicated. Besides, he had never been particularly fond of the female form. Not to say that they weren't beautiful in their own right on occasion, but they were just too soft. Though...he couldn't say that he had honestly ever been attracted to a male either. But perhaps he could be... And with that thought, his mind started deviating dangerously on it's own.

Across the table, Sollux was looking at Equius with a small, puzzled frown on his face. Even after that last statement, Equius had just gone back to eating his breakfast (albeit a little nervously). Sollux had gotten a bit used to his come-ons being ignored by the higher-blooded troll (he was pretty clueless when it came to that sort of thing), but this seemed different. The other troll would usually be quietly seething and refusing to meet his gaze, probably even finding some excuse to go out of the room, but not now. Equius didn't seem to be simply ignoring him this time: it was not a tense or awkward silence, but it seemed as if he had just retreated into his own mind, thinking very hard about something. For a while he seemed to be thinking of a rather serious topic, but his face changed and he was now obviously thinking of something else entirely. And Sollux had little trouble guessing what that something was when he saw the first drops of sweat drip down the sides of Equius' face. A slight tinge of the most handsome shade of blue flashed onto his cheeks for just a moment before Equius shook his head and stood up, picking up his plate and holding out his hand for Sollux'.

"Are you finished yet? If so, might I take your plate?"

"Yeah, sure..." Sollux put his fork and glass on his empty plate and passed the dishes to Equius. He moved to stand up and help, but Equius cut him off with a motion of his hand.

"Do not get up. I can manage these quite fine by myself." The other troll looked up at him with a bit of a confused expression, but he nodded and soon went to sit on the couch, listening to the sounds of dishes clanking and water running into the sink. He flinched once when he heard a plate crack, turning to look over his shoulder as he called out to the other troll.

"Are you okay?"

"...Fine. I am fine. I simply put this plate down a bit too hard." He sounded a flustered and embarrassed that perhaps he could _not_ handle this by himself. Sollux often thought to himself that the stronger troll would probably have more nice things if he didn't have to keep replacing stuff in his hive. As it was though, the hive always looked like a bit of a mess. He had even caught himself tidying up the last time he had let himself in. And Sollux wasn't even that neat himself...it was just that bad.

Sollux decided to go and help him with the dishes anyway. By his count, Equius was down to his last three plates, so he really couldn't risk losing another. Not if he ever wanted to have company anyway (though Sollux kinda doubted that he would any time soon...but nonetheless). He stood and walked around the island that separated the kitchen from the dining room, leaning against the marble countertop as he waited for Equius to notice that he was there.

Sollux smirked as he watched the high-blood work, shaking his head just a bit. "2o, Eq...Do you always stick your a22 out when you do di2he2 or ju2t when I come over? Not that I'm complaining..."

Equius was surprised at that, to say the least. His posture went rigid as the plate he was rinsing slipped from his wet hands and fell with a large splash into the sink. Luckily, since it had fallen into the water, the plate didn't break. Rather more unfortunately though, the soapy water splashed all over the front of the blueblood's shorts and shirt. He took a step back and bumped into the troll behind him, faltering for a second on one leg before he got his balance again, slipping a little on water that had splashed onto the floor. Sollux continued to smirk as he steadied the other with a hand on the small of his back.

"2mooth. Real 2mooth." Equius' countenance was dark as he turned to look at Sollux and he swore he could almost feel the heat coming off of his cheeks. He was obviously more than annoyed and his face was flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"...I am going to get changed. I expect this kitchen to be cleaned when I return, as this is all your fault." Sollux normally wasn't one to just take an order like that but he didn't feel like pushing his luck this morning. If he was trying to woo Equius (and in a sense he supposed he was...though he didn't seem to be doing a very good job), it would not do to have him more irate and self-conscious than he was already. So Sollux just nodded as the taller troll stormed off to his room, turning after a moment to get the mop from a small closet in the hall.

Though Equius' outward expression was one on simple anger, his thoughts were galloping away at mile a minute. He frowned at himself as he wrenched open his bedroom door and stepped inside, leaning against the door after he closed it. It wasn't like he hadn't heard these types of comments from Sollux before, but _really..._this was beginning to get ridiculous. At the first such remark, Equius had _known_ that the lowblood was joking with him; it was not unlike the other troll to play such jokes, however... After the first few times, Equius chose to simply ignore him, hoping that if Sollux saw that he wouldn't get a rise out of him he would stop. But apparently that was not so. Sollux continued to tease and...flirt with him. His knowledge was slowly turning to doubt and just thinking about it was making his thinkpan ache. It was odd. That was the only thing Equius could think anymore. That this whole situation was just odd.

But...he kept hearing this underlying tone of honesty in Sollux' voice. And that worried him. What if, all along, it hadn't been a joke at all? Could it be, perhaps, that the other troll just used these flippant remarks to hide that fact that he was either too shy or embarrassed to express his emotions candidly...? This notion made the slowly advancing pain in his forehead and the back and his neck even worse. He shut his eyes against the light in his room and tilted his head back onto the door with a soft thud.

He tried to push down the little fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach, but his head was pounding with the frequency and intensity of so many shoed hooves on a dirt track. It felt so foreign to him, but the thought that the troll in his kitchen might actually have feelings for him made his cheeks flush with an almost pleasant warmth. He suddenly felt nervous and turned to lock the door to his room. (Back in the kitchen, Sollux heard the heavy click and sighed knowingly, leaning on the mop for a moment before resuming his work.)

Equius frowned a bit when he looked down again, finally remembering why he had come in here in the first place. ...But now that he noticed it, he suddenly felt very dirty with these damp clothes on. He stripped off his tank top and tossed it onto the floor, really too distracted to care about putting it with his other dirty clothes. He ran his hands absentmindedly over his chest and stomach before reaching down to unfasten his shorts, stepping out of them as he walked to his closet again. He pulled out another shirt and pair of shorts, making an annoyed hum as he realized that in the time it had taken him to remember to change, the soapy water had soaked clean though his shorts and into his underpants as well.

He walked over to his chest of drawers with an exasperated sigh, pulling out the top drawer rather roughly. The front panel cracked slightly and the drawer that already sat crookedly in its frame now looked even more pitiful. Time to buy a new dresser then...again. He snatched out a pair of boxers before slamming the broken drawer shut, the crack in its face now spiderwebbing towards the edges. Any more rough treatment like that and the thing would probably just break in half, but at the moment he didn't really care.

Equius walked over to a plush chair in his room, draping the clothing over the arm before peeling of his damp boxer-briefs. He sunk into the chair wearily, bringing his hands up to gingerly rub at his temples. Yet...as his rough fingers slid down his cheeks and along the defined curve of his jaw, he could not help but image that these fingers were not his, but those of his friend. He imagined that those fingers would be softer, his touch so much more gentle. One could say that his mind began to run away with itself, imagination supplementing what he had not seen. What would Sollux look like with no shirt on...? Or with even less clothing, possibly...

Equius found that his body was starting to tense, sweat rolling off his brow in waves. His face heated with a navy blush as he realized that his pulse was slowly quickening while his hands slipped down to his stomach and slid slowly down to his thighs almost of their own accord. As he felt the first stirrings of some unfamiliar emotion, he looked down to discover that his member was beginning to stiffed with even this brief touch. He had awoken to find himself half hard like this on a few occasions before, but...he had never touched himself in pleasure before, only ever to relieve the uncomfortable pressure that came from leaving it like this for too long. But this feeling seemed different entirely...

Equius glanced at the door to make sure that he had indeed locked it earlier, the inappropriateness of the situation making his paranoid. He thought to himself that it would be absolutely mortifying if Sollux walked in on him like this...but he was wrong. The thought of the smaller troll seeing his so exposed only made his problem worse...

* * *

><p>Woo~ XD<p>

Sorry for a little bit of a cliffhanger there but I kinda don't want to write that part and make this story even more awkward...though maybe I would be more obliged to if I got some more lovely reviews...? (-hinthint-) Really though...Reviews make me happy. And if mama ain't happy, and nobody happy. So...yeah.

Also, I am ashamed to say that this will probably be my first story to reach 1000 viewers. I am so unknown. TnT

But thanks for reading anyway~ lol I love writing these even if my crack pairings doom my fics to anonymity. .

Lasciviously yours,

Emiline Vance

aka abdicatedAntithesis (yeah, pester me on pesterchum. I dare you.)


	4. Chapter 2 continued

Oh gog...so...this is probably the most horrible piece of literature I have ever written. And that's saying something because I have written some shitty stuff...

But yeah, here it is. I still didn't get any reviews though. Jeez guys, you hurt my feelings.

...I am at once both extremely ashamed of this and also quite proud.

It is very M, so do not read this if you are not old enough. Seriously. I'm watching you.

Once again, Homestuck does not belong to me. Unfortunately. I would sail all of the ships. All of them.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Once he had actually decided to do this, Equius got a very sick feeling in the back of his throat as every muscle in his body tightened. His jaw clenched so tightly that he could feel the pressure of his teeth gritting together all the way back towards his ears. He was suddenly very conscious of the pancakes still churning around in his stomach and he fought to keep them down, to keep his breath under control. He leaned back in the chair, hands shaking just a bit where they rested on his thighs. This was wrong on so many levels and he knew it. But really...at this point he just couldn't stop himself. His conscious thoughts were of how a relationship with Sollux Captor could <em>possibly <em>work out in any sort of feasible way, but he kept getting these little flashes of thoughts that fought their way free of his subconscious and up to the surface of his mind. He tried to push those down too, but they were becoming very distracting. Each was a picture, a movie, a concept, that made his skin slick and his mouth dry. And with each new image that kicked its way out of the dirty dregs of his thought, his hands just shook more, the pressure in his stomach and groin slowly building up to something that just _hurt._

But it was not altogether an unpleasant ache, if he was honest with himself. He almost enjoyed the constricting pain in his belly, but he wasn't entirely certain if that was something normal or not... His fingers twitched so he brought them up to his horns just so they would have something to do. Now-damp hair fell over his face a bit as he looked down, and he shut his eyes tightly as the pads of his fingers rubbed the skin around the base of his horns. He fought to keep his breathing quiet, but that only made it shallow and quicker, which caused his head to become a little light. A very soft noise scraped the back of his throat as his hand once again slid down over his stomach, a noise which he was sure only he could hear. He hesitated a moment, his pride and propriety stopping him once more before his just chucked all rational thought out of his mind and focused on getting this over with quickly and quietly.

Equius sucked in a deep and shaking breath through his teeth as he wrapped his fingers, one by one, around his blue-tinged cock. He tightened his grip gingerly, remembering how he had hurt himself once before. His chest constricted anxiously as he slid his thumb up to the tip of his erection, the pad of his thumb dipping into the small amount of pre-cum which had pooled in the slit there. His eyelids once again droop closed as his mind supplies him with countless numbers of seedy images... Sollux looking up at him invitingly from his recuperacoon, rivulets of supor slime dripping from his bare shoulders...Sollux' pants sliding from his thin hips and falling to the floor...Sollux' tongue darting along his neck and shoulders...

_Oh, oh my... _A more vivid image set Equius' hesitant body in motion, one hand slowly stroking up and down an his other hand moved down to stroke his inner thigh almost shyly, fingers trailing closer to his ass on occasion. He saw himself shoving the yellow-blooded troll onto the kitchen table, ripping his clothes off eagerly. That flashed to Sollux pushed over the table, chest flat against it with his rounded little ass shoved up in the air. His hands slid over his member a bit roughly, pleasure far overpowering the pain at this point. A moan almost passed his lips and he knew he had to get this over with quickly.

Equius sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, gently chewing on it as his back arched. He ass pressed against the seat of the chair as his hands set into a firm and steady pace, one hand still stroking his erection while the other now loosely twisted around the base. He threw his head back (or rather, his head threw itself back, as he really had no control over his body at this point), unbroken horn hitting the chair with a soft but solid thud. The image of himself pounding Sollux into the kitchen table filled his mind as his lips parted, throat tensing as he desperately held in a moan. That only set his mind to work at what Sollux would sound like if he were doing such a thing. He seemed like he would be the silent type in bed too, but that would only make Equius work that much harder to hear the moans and sighs he was almost certain Sollux would make when he got close to the edge. Now these sounds filled his ears as well, and he imagined Sollux' hands gripping his shoulders tightly, drawing him closer to place a harsh but passionate kiss on his lips.

And that was it for Equius. His fingers tightened around his painfully-hard dick for a few last moments, his eyes closing so hard that he saw colors bloom on the dark interiors of his eyelids. He moved his hands to try to stop the spurt of blue liquid which came with his first really pleasurable orgasm (a task in which he succeeded for the most part), however...he could not prevent the lusty flow of verbage that spilled forth from his mouth. His words were rushed, husky, and soft, and obviously completely unintentional.

"Ah, yes...Sollux... M-my darling..."

A small part of his mind told him that this was probably not such a good thing to say, not only because Sollux would probably not appreciate being called that, but also because, well, what if he had heard? But at the moment, Equius just did not give a damn. He sunk down into the chair, muscles slowly uncoiling as a contented smile crept onto his face.

* * *

><p>Heh, thanks for reading and I hoped you liked this shameless bit of smut. Chapter 3 should be up soon.<p>

And sorry this hasn't really been looked over that well. If you spot any errors, feel free to tell me. You won't hurt my feelings, I promise.

One last thing...

Good luck illustrating this, Squiggs. =]

Lasciviously yours,

Emi V


	5. Chapter 3

Woo...it took a really long time to upload this. Sorry if it's a bit rough but I really just wanted to get this out before the muses left me to flounder again. Hope you like it.

As always, Homestuck does not belong to me.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Lidded eyes stared up at the ceiling as Equius leaned back in his chair, his mind only just now starting to catch up with his body. <em>What <em>have _I just done...? _The technical answer was simple: he had just touched himself...and thought of Sollux. Not only that, but he had even said the other troll's name in his brief moment of lapsed judgment. Which made the more psychological answer to that question so much more complicated. His pulse started to quicken again as he thought of the possible implications to his actions. What would the other highbloods think if word of such a scandal got out? A blueblood having flushed feelings for someone as low-blooded as Sollux...? He did not even wish to think about such things. But as he started to control his racing thoughts, he remembered at last that he was not really alive any more. He did not have to consort with other highbloods if he didn't want to. And besides, the other highbloods in their little group didn't seem to hold to the hemospectrum very well or often anyway. They were in their own little word. The consequences _should _have little effect on his reputation...

Equius went on like this for a few minutes in his mind, half trying to convince himself that a relationship with Sollux would be completely fine and half trying to convince himself to just forget the whole thing. However, he was brought sharply back to reality when he recalled that he didn't even know if Sollux actually did like him in the first place. It was a good sign that he tolerated him at all (as a lot of the others just found him..."creepy"), but that was no guarantee of course. But now he had to know.

Sollux sighed as he put the last of their dishes away and pulled the plug on the dirty water in the sink. _There. Like it never even happened. _And he almost wished it hadn't happened...almost. The look on Equius' face had certainly been worth it. But now what...? The blueblood seemed to have locked himself in his room and there was no telling when he might come out. Perhaps he really had upset him this time...

The thought of leaving crossed Sollux' mind a few times but he decided that it really wouldn't do him any good. After their last interaction, Equius might get the wrong idea if Sollux just disappeared. No, he had to stay here...and do something to make it up to Equius. Something nice. He first thought of fixing one of the many broken things in the other troll's house, but he really had no skill with carpentry. Maybe he would like some food...? Believe it or not, Sollux actually could cook...a little. He began methodically searching through the cabinets and refrigerator in search of ingredients and soon determined that the only two things he could make were cookies or some sort of pasta...

_Cookie2 it i2 then._

As he took the ingredients out, he heard Equius' lock click and the door swung open. _Damn._ With a forcedly indifferent shrug, he decided to make the cookies anyway. He searched a few cabinets before just turning to Equius and asking "You have a mixing bowl?"

Equius was still looking around the kitchen trying to figure out _what on Mother Grub's Blessed Alternia_ Sollux could be doing, so it took him a minute to get out his stuttered response. "O-of course. In the cabinet to your left." Equius walked around the counter to look at the various things spread out it, his eyes finally falling on Sollux with a questioning glance.

The shorter troll stared at him over the counter as he cracked cluckbeast eggs into the newly acquired bowl, a blank look on his face. "What?"

Equius frowned and leaned forward over the counter. "...What _are_ you doing?"

Sollux delayed his answer for a few moments, taking care to make sure he added the exact amounts of troll flower and sugar that the recipe called for. He stirred slowly a few times before answering with a toothy grin. "Makiin' cookie2."

"Whatever for?" Equius' snappish reply took Sollux off guard for a moment and the blueb100d winced almost imperceptibly as the grin fell from his face.

"I ju2t thought you miight liike 2ome. ...II diidn't mean two make you drop that plate." Sollux kept his gaze on the bowl in front of him as he added spices and gummy furbeasts; he didn't like that angry look in Equius' eyes.

He needn't worry though. As soon as Equius saw the kicked-barkbeast look on the yellow blood's face he couldn't be angry. Besides, he supposed the offering of baked goods was, in a way...sweet. And though sweetness didn't really mean much to Equius, he certainly could still appreciate the other's apology. "Thank you..."

Sollux looked up at the mumbled reply. "What wa2 that?"

Equius was a bit taken aback at having to repeat that embarrassing phrase, but he did so anyway, for Sollux' sake. "Thank you. Thank you for showing concern for me. It is...pleasing to know that I have a friend."

Sollux tilted his head slightly as he mixed the cookie dough, surprised to hear Equius being so candid. He grinned a bit at the lilting end of the last phase. The way he said it sounded a bit more like a question than a statement. "You are 2o hesiitant. You 2houldn't be afraiid of me, you know? II don't want two hurt your feeliing2. And II don't care iif you hurt miine. II want two help you. 2o II'm not goiing anywhere. IIf friiend ii2 what you want two call iit, then ye2, we are friiend2."

Equius was surprised to say the least. He had never heard Sollux speak about anything for so long or so passionately. At one point, he was even quite certain that the troll had hardly any feelings at all. But to see that he cared for him so...it almost made Equius' eyes water. He hurriedly went to grab a cookie sheet, turning on the oven to preheat as he went.

As he placed the metal sheet on the counter beside Sollux, he turned to face him. "Why do you want to help me? You hardly know me."

"No, Eq. _You _hardly know _me. _That'2 not the 2ame thiing." Sollux kneaded the dough for a while before started to pinch off pieces, rolling them into balls before placing them on the pan.

Equius frown and contemplated that as he tried to help Sollux place cookies on the pan. He looked down and sighed. "I do not think that I have done this right."

Sollux stifled a laugh as he looked down at the other's hands, which were just covered in cookie dough. He tried to mimic Equius' gravity. "No. Not iin the least." Sollux was sad to see that that comment made Equius look rather crestfallen, so he grabbed a ball of cookie dough from the bowl and promptly smashed it between his palms. Now he was covered in it too. "There. All better."

Now Equius frowned at him again. "How is that better? You've only made yourself stoop to my level."

"Exactly." Sollux thought for a moment, then touched a dough-covered finger to Equius' cheek. The yellowblood smirked. "You 2hould cheer up. You're alway2 2o glum, Eq."

Equius' eyes widened as he felt the gooey substance streaked across his cheek. Instead of cheering him up, it only made him flustered once more. "This is highly inappropriate. Fetch me a towel at once."

"Towel. Pssh." Sollux stood on tiptoes to quickly lick the offending spot of cookie dough off of the taller troll. He blushed slightly, but grinned as he saw the hesitant and confused look on Equius' face turn to one of mildly pleasant surprise. "I2 that better?"

"M-much better..."

* * *

><p>Thank you to all the people who have read and review. It really makes it worthwhile to write knowing that people like your writing. Let me know how you like the way the story is progressing.<p>

I promise the next chapter won't take nearly as long. The pieces are starting to fall together now.

Lasciviously yours,

Emi V


End file.
